Emmett Epic paintball
by MissCarlizzle.x
Summary: While the girls go on a two day shopping trip Emmett has a idea
1. Emmett Idea

Emmett pov:

I was sitting down in the living room watching Hannah Montana because i love that show and has never missed an episode. I was just about to start singing along to the Best of both worlds when Rosalie came and smack me around the head. "Oww why did you do that" i asked. "because you love her more than me and i came to tell you that me , Alice , Esme and Bella are going on a two day long shopping trip." When i heard this a evil smile creep along my face but Esme ruined it by shouting "and make sure that nothing is broken and that you behave". "Okay mummy "I replied. I watch them walk out the door and start laughing at Bella and Edward emotional goodbye. He always starts dry sobbing it so funny next time i should film it. Whoops i forgot he can read minds because the moment i though that he shoot me a death look. After i made sure the girls had gone i ran right in to Jasper's and shouted at him " Put the Xbox control and headset down and get ready for the most awesomely Epic paintball fight ever " with this Jasper reached under his bed and pulled out 2 paintball guns. 1 down 2 more people to go. I ran down the hall to Edward room and kinda fell though his door. He was typing away on his laptop i was just about to ask him to play paintball with us when he just turned around and said "no Emmett last time we played Emmett you got upset when Carlisle and wrecked the house that why we had to move to forks". "please please please". " No Emmett that's not going to work this time". So i started saying please in my head over and over and over again. After about 20 minutes of say in please he finally agreed. I Started jumping up and down doing my happy dance but went though Edward floor. When i got up i wiped the dust of me and ran to the Emmett mobile and dove to the hospital. I ran though the doors and went to the front desk. " Hi Bonnie where my dad ?" "he in the middle of a important meeting thought that door" she pointed to the door on the left. "thanks" I ran to the door and open it. " DAD" everyone look up from around the table and look at me. "Emmett I'm busy". "but Dad" "fine give me 10 minutes". I walked outside of the meeting and found a bed with wheels. I thought to myself maybe I could take it for a ride but just as i was about to get on when Carlisle came and told me off ."So Emmett what was so important that you had to interrupt my meeting?"He asked. " Well there girls have gone on a two day long shopping trip so i thought we could have a paintball fight ?". "well im glad it was important" " aww thanks dad i knew you would love to do it". " Emmett i was being sarcastic even a 4 year old would have pick up on that". I not that stupid i may not know how to open a door normally but dose any one ?. " so you playing or not " i asked. "fine i play" i ran and hugged him then rushed out to my car before he could shout at me again. As soon as i got in the car i turned the music right up and started singing along to Plan B she said . When i got home Jasper and Edward had already set the house up with four flags around. As soon as Carlisle came in every one pick up a paintball gun and picked a flag. Jasper pick Green Carlisle picked Yellow and Edward pick pink which is the colour i wanted but i ended up getting stuck with white. My area to protect was the top floor of the house this was the best spot because i could see everyone's movements. I could watch Carlisle out the front of the, Jasper on the bottom floor and Edward in the back garden. The aim was make sure no one got paint on your flag. It had start jasper was carding his flag like he was back in the civil was it was actual pretty scary. Edward was standing near his flag like it was his life. I shouted out the window to Edward. " Eddiekins wait till i tell bella you are cheating on her with a flag" As i turned around i felt a sharp pain in my head. That little cheese muncher shoot me in the head. O he going to get it now. I shoot Edward but where he has mind reading powers he dived out the way god i hate that stupid elf some times.


	2. Girls find out

Alice Pov:

I was having a great time shopping with the girls i had already got 200 bags and maxed out 3 credit cards. Esme was laughing try to think how to explain to Carlisle about all the money we had spent. Rosalie was looking in a mirror reapplying her makeup for the 6th time and Bella was complying about being hungry and about how many cuts she had got from falling over by carrying so many bags. So after listen to her moan for 20 minutes Esme told us to let Bella sit down and eat. So after queuing up in KFC Bella got her food and went to our table. Just as she sat down I had a vision. It was blurry to start then i saw the house complete covered in paint and Carlisle and jasper shooting each other with paintball guns. Edward was standing by a pink flag in the garden and Emmett was sitting my wardrobe rocking back and forward saying "must not get angry must not make us move again must stay calm". This means one thing there playing paintball again. "Esme we need to come home now! "She looked at me puzzled. "Why I'm sure the boys are behaving"."Esme if you just saw my vision you would see Emmett had one who his as we call them Emmett idea" For the first time in 20 minutes Rose looked up from her mirror and said " Let me guess Emmett wanted to play paintball again?" "Wow Rose your good are you sure you can't read minds?". Bella looked up from her food and said "So that why Emmett watched us leave and I heard him shout when we left" We all turned and looked at her "You heard what?" Rosalie shouted. " Sorry but we are going to have Cut this shopping trip short someone has to stop Emmett before he wrecks my home!"


End file.
